


A Private Message - A Saturday Night Special Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Never actually happened, Nudity, digital manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: We've all seen the public messages that J2 post to each other on SM, well here is a peek at one of the private ones Jared received from Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	A Private Message - A Saturday Night Special Post

Artist note: Created for/as my February entry to Saturday Night Specials on LiveJournal.

**~*~*~**


End file.
